


Jack O'Neill is...

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someday Disclosure will come.  And who will control the Stargate then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack O'Neill is...

Disclosure came and the International Oversight Authority went. There were good political reasons for that, of course. The Stargate didn't belong to just one country (now) or even to just a few countries, but to all 193 (and counting) nations of Earth. In short: to the United Nations. (It was just a good thing the Moon was neutral territory, or they'd never have known where to put it.)

The United Nations Colonization, Liaison, and Exploration committee was created to administer the Stargate and to take advantage of the wealth of information and technological advancement arriving from Atlantis. It was only after the name was set and the stationery was printed that the UN realized it had founded U.N.C.L.E.

Actually, it only realized that when it asked General Jack O'Neill to become its head.

He laughed for ten minutes before he said yes, and announced he was changing his name to Napoleon Solo.

#

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, there was a TV show called "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." And originally those letters were supposed to stand for something like "United Nations Committee For Law Enforcement", only they ended up standing for "United Network Command for Law and Enforcement" because reasons. AND YET, the UN is the obvious organization to take over the Stargate, so....
> 
> (Clearly I have too much fun with acronyms.)


End file.
